


Colorless

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dead Sam Winchester, Death, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where you see black and white, but when you meet your soul mate you are able to see colors. When they die though you see black and white again.</p>
<p>It was just a normal day, same as any. Then it wasn't.<br/>Domestic Wincest, don't read if you don't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless

Dean could remember the exact moment his world gained color: May 2nd, 1983. His dad had just placed his newborn baby brother, Sam, in his arms; when suddenly there was a burst of color and everything around him was new. It was so beautiful and unexpected that he actually almost dropped Sammy trying to look around himself at the newness in his life that was color. His parents had explained to him what it had meant, and by the day was over him and Sammy had been practically inseparable. 

~0~

He had raised Sam mostly. Been a brother, a protector, a friend, a parent most of the time; and, happily, when Sam turned 16, a lover, a partner, and dare say a boyfriend.  
Sam had never know a world without color, and for that Dean was glad, he wanted his brother to experience everything in its full beauty. 

It had hurt when Sam left for college, left _them _behind. Sam had promised it wasn't their relationship he was trying to get away from, wasn't Dean, that it was dad. He said that Dean could come, that he wanted Dean to come. Dean regretted turning Sam down on the offer, he regretted even more shutting him out of his life for those few years he was at college.  
The pain had been even more when Dean stood in front of Sam, in front of his soul mate, as Sam introduced his girlfriend to him. Yet he still loved his brother, and hated to see him pained over Jess's death, he hadn't wanted the girl to die. __

__~0~_ _

__They started their relationship again a few months later. Sam had come back from his date with Sarah, slamming the door behind him. He had gotten up to ask Sam how his date had gone. Before he could turn to get an answer from Sam though he was slammed up against the wall by his brother. Sam simply crushed his mouth to Dean's, then once they both came up for air told Dean not to _ever _try to set him up with someone else ever again, the only person he wanted, had ever wanted, was Dean. It had been a great night, and Sam had been even tighter than he remembered.___ _

____~0~_ _ _ _

____They had their fights, they had problems, major problems, like the apocalypse, but they never stopped loving each other, never stopped their relationship through it all when the other was there.  
Yes there had been Ruby, Amelia, Lisa, and whoever Sam had been with when he was soulless. They all had reasons though for that, the other was dead (or thought the other was dead), or in Sam's case, soulless and no moral at all. They had always though, stopped when the other was back, or a soul was back in place. It might have been hard to let go of Lisa and Amelia for both him and Sam, just leaving someone who has loved you and cared about you for a year, but not as hard as turning your back in your soul mate. Always though, after they were together again they were solely with each other only. They were soul mates for a reason._ _ _ _

____They both had gone through moments when the world was black and white again; when the other was dead, more times than he was comfortable with. Yet every time the color had come back._ _ _ _

____~0~_ _ _ _

____When they had decided to quit hunting for good Dean thought he would have color for the rest of his life, he, being older, would die before Sam, and never have to watch him die. As well, no longer hunting Sam and him would be safe from the supernatural.  
Dean never thought of everyday accidents taking Sam away from him, for good this time._ _ _ _

____~0~_ _ _ _

____When they finally had some peace in their life, their relationship was stable, just normal monsters out there Dean had decided to make one of the biggest choices of his life; of their life.  
Sibling soul mates were rare, but not unheard of. Unlike most situations where it was illegal to marry your sibling, it was legal if they where honest to god your soul mate. The priest didn't even bat an eye when it was put down that they were brothers once they proved they were also soul mates. _ _ _ _

____Dean had popped the question to Sam in the main hall of the Men of Letters bunker. A few friends had been there, close ones. It wasn't a mystery to their friends their relationship, and it came to no surprise to them when they announced their engagement. It had been a small ceremony, not anything he wished he could give Sam, what Sam deserved. Yet, it was one of the happiest moments of Dean's life._ _ _ _

____~0~_ _ _ _

____After a couple years of marriage and hunting, they decided to retire. They got a small house near the bunker so that they could take on a Bobby like lifestyle and get other hunters information.  
Both of them got normal jobs, Dean in a repair shop, and Sam in a library, of all things, having long ago given up the dream of being a lawyer. It seemed ironic to be a lawyer when he had been breaking major laws for most of his life. They were domestic, they were happy._ _ _ _

____~0~_ _ _ _

_______Dean was busy drying a red bowl that he had just finished washing. Sam was out on a food run._  
Dean looked out the window, it was icy out today, Sam had taken the other car they had gotten a few years ago, when they decided that sharing the impala between the two of them wasn't working when they had separate jobs, and separate places to be. It was a piece of plastic crap in his mind, baby was much better.  
Looking back down at the bowl he continued to dry it when suddenly in a split second in turned a dark gray. Frozen Dean dropped the bowl, it fell to the floor and broke, pieces of gray glass flying everywhere. He paid attention to none of it, his mind catching up to him at the realization that there was _no color. _  
Dean felt numb all over, suddenly there felt like there was a major part of him missing. Dean stood there, staring at the gray glass on the floor, for how ever long it took for someone to call him to tell him what he already knew.__

______~0~_ _ _ _ _ _

______He buried Sam in a cemetery in town. Friends they had made over the years while retiered attended, as well as their friends met while they had been hunting, including Cas. Dean even thought he might have seen Crowley standing in the shadows.  
Sam wasn't suppose to out live him, he never was suppose to have to bury Sam. In a matter of seconds Dean had lost his brother, his lover, partner, husband, best friend, and soul mate. Dean had lost everything, his reason to get up in the morning, his reason to breath, his reason to live. He had lost him to a car crash. _ _ _ _ _ _

______If there was one thing Dean Winchester had known his whole life, is that he couldn't go on without his Sammy._ _ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
